Halloween Hunker Down
by BoomerCat
Summary: Weather disrupts Halloween. Wee Tracys


Five-year-old Alan Tracy turned large eyes, full of tears on his Grandmother. "Grandma, no! We have to go tonight! Tonight's Halloween!"

"Honey, just look out the window. Now you know I can't let you go out in that in a flimsy little costume. No, we're just going to have to stay home tonight."

Six-year-old Gordon stood with his nose practically touching the window. "Maybe it will stop. Then can we go?"

"Sweetheart, even if it stopped this very second, it would still be too cold."

"Can I at least bring Guppywallace in? He's got snow all over him."

Ruth Tracy looked out at the six jack-o-lanterns lined up on the front porch rail. They were a bright splash of fall color in a world unexpectedly turned winter white.

Gordon's pumpkin, carved with a fishy face and sporting construction paper fins was as bedraggled as the rest of the group. The last thing Ruth needed was a pumpkin on the verge of rotting in her nice clean house. But seeing the mournful eyes of her grandsons, she could not stand firm.

"Oh, all right. But before you bring them in, I want you to put newspaper down on the coffee table."

Both youngsters ran off to get newspaper from the recycling bin in the mud room. "It's a good thing you didn't let Dad cancel the paper, huh, Grandma?"

Ruth turned to find her middle grandson standing in the doorway, hands in his pockets, trying ever so hard not to be upset at missing Halloween. Ruth wasn't fooled. "There are all sorts of reasons to keep that paper going, not the least of which is to protect my nice furniture. Will you help the boys bring in their pumpkins? We might as well have them all in."

Blond-haired John nodded. "Okay. Grandma, what happens to all the candy and stuff people bought?"

"Well, now, I'm not really sure, honey. I suppose it will go to charity, or maybe they'll just hold it for next year."

John wrinkled his nose, then looked up as his younger brothers came storming in, their arms full of newspaper. When Gordon moved to dump his armload on the coffee table, John took over. "Hang on a minute. Let me move this stuff."

The nine-year-old picked up the bowl with the silk flowers and the two magazines and looked around for a place to put them. Ruth reached out. "Here, give me the magazines, and you go put the bowl on the kitchen table. Alan, you and Gordon spread those papers out to cover the whole table. That's right. All right, you can go get your pumpkins now. And be careful carrying them. They've been out there for a week so they've probably gotten soft."

Ruth put the magazines on the end table next to her rocker. "What's going on, Grandma?"

Ruth turned to find Scott coming into the living room, Virgil on his heels. "The boys are bringing their jack-o-lanterns in."

Virgil's eyes lit up, and he left the room. Scott wore a worried frown. "What are we going to do about Halloween?"

"There's nothing to be done, baby. With the storm outside, we're just going to have to hunker down here," Ruth said firmly. Then she looked her grandson in the eye. "But you know, there's no reason we can't have our own little party here. I'll tell you what. We'll have an old-fashioned Halloween. Why don't you go on out to the barn, and get the big galvanized tub. Clean it out, and we'll let the boys try their hands at apple bobbing. Oh, and start thinking of a ghost story while you are at it."

"A ghost story?" Alan came in, arms protectively around his pumpkin.

"Ghost story? What ghost story?" Gordon asked, trailing his brother.

"Never you mind. Put your pumpkins on the table, then go get the rest of them."

Both boys put their pumpkins on the coffee table, then turned to go to the front porch. As soon as they spied their brother John, coming in with his own pumpkin, they stiffened, standing shoulder to shoulder between John and the coffee table. "Grandma told US to bring in the pumpkins, not you."

John sneered. "Like I'd let either of you touch my pumpkin."

"John! You boys stop that right now. I told you all to bring in the pumpkins."

"But Grandma…" Alan's voice was raised in a whine.

"Don't you 'but Grandma' me. You boys know I don't like it when you don't cooperate. John, put your pumpkin over here, then the three of you go out and get the other pumpkins, and I don't want to hear any fighting."

John took the opportunity to push Alan's pumpkin to the side, putting his own front and center. Before Ruth could say anything, the phone rang, and she was distracted.

"Hello?"

"Ruth. Jess Armstrong here. I was wondering if I can ask you to get on the phone to your church ladies. We've decided to postpone The Halloween Experience until Saturday the fourth. I've updated the Facebook page, and we'll be putting up an advertisement on channel four, but it won't hit the air until after 7p.m. I want to get the word out to as many people as possible."

"Surely no one would show up this evening. Not with snow on the ground!"

"Well, I'd like to be sure. Especially folks out in the farm areas. The roads just aren't safe, but there will always be those people with less sense than their own chickens."

"You're right, of course. Actually, I'm relieved you've decided to postpone and not cancel. My boys are all upset at missing Halloween."

"I know. My two were crying just a little while ago. Well, I need to get with Tom Hallett. See if he can get the Lion's Club mobilized."

"All right, Jess. Take care."

"Always. And thank you, Ruth."

"Of course. Bye, now."

"Bye, Ruth."

Ruth disconnected the line, then immediately redialed. "Tina? I know. The boys are heartbroken. Listen, Jess Armstrong called, and asked us to get the word out that The Halloween Experience has been postponed until next Saturday… Alan! John! You boys stop that, or you'll go to bed without any supper… Yes, dear. If you'll call Carrie, and ask her to get people out on Tonner Ridge. Yes. No, I'll call Debra. Hmm. What about Alissa? She can do the east side. You can call around town, and I'll get everyone from here to the highway. Yes… No, we're going to have our own little party. I'll let the boys bob for apples, maybe pin the tail or something. Then we'll let Scott tell a ghost story… Well, it's not Halloween without a bit of a scare, is it? Oh, no! Please don't! Tina, it isn't safe! Oh, honey… All right then, but be careful, and if it gets worse, just don't come. All right. We'll see you in a bit."

Virgil came in the room, carrying a box. "Who's coming, Grandma?"

"Your Aunt Tina. She doesn't want to be alone on Halloween. What have you got there?"

"Candles. I thought if we're stuck here, we could turn off the lights and just have a lot of candles. Make it kind of spooky."

Ruth nodded her approval. "That sounds like a plan. Once you've put them around, go to the wood box. I think a nice warm fire will be just the thing."

"Okay, Grandma."

Before picking up the phone again, Ruth listened for any signs of argument. Any time the children were stuck inside, tensions rose. John had disappeared up the stairs, and Gordon and Alan were playing with cars on the living room rug, so things were quiet for the moment. Pulling out her address book, Ruth went into the kitchen and sat at the table.

Thirty minutes later, she'd contacted seventeen farm families, most of whom were pleased to hear that Halloween was only postponed, and not cancelled. Only Calla Jacobs said she had planned to brave the storm and go into town, reminding Ruth of Jess' comments about the chickens.

At Ruth's direction, Scott had set up the tub in the kitchen, surrounding it with bath towels against the inevitable spills. Telling her tall grandson to set an extra place at the dinner table for Tina Fought, Ruth stood at the stove, stirring her pots.

Hearing the thunder of someone pounding down the stairs, she wiped her hands on apron, and headed for the front room. Before she even opened the kitchen door, she knew from the excited chatter that her friend Tina had arrived.

Opening the door, she found her friend practically invisible in the knot of excited chattering children. Alan, who was hugging Tina around the waist, looked up. "Grandma! Aunt Tina came!"

"I can see that. Now, you boys stop pawing at her. For Heaven's sake, it's as if you haven't seen her for months! Now, step away, let her breathe!"

The boys obediently stepped back from the widely smiling woman. She turned to Scott who had been holding a large paper bag. Taking the bag, she said, "Give me that. Scott, would you be a love and go out to my car and bring in the overnight bag in the backseat?"

"Sure, Aunt Tina," Scott said, opening the door, and letting in a rush of snow-scented frigid air.

"Aunt Tina, what's in the bag?" John asked, eyes sparkling.

"That's for me to know, and you to find out. Now, you boys let me have a chat with your old granny. Scoot."

The children snickered at the idea of calling Ruth Granny. Ruth narrowed her eyes, pointing a finger at each of the four boys. "That's enough of that. Now, we'll have a little party after dinner, but only if everybody's homework is done. Dinner's in half an hour, so you had all better get to work."

"But Grandma…"

"Before you say anything, Alan, bear in mind that I have seen the pages that Miss Cline assigned you."

With a sigh, Alan followed his older brothers up the stairs, disappearing down the upper hallway just as Scott came in, stomping the snow from his boots. "Uh, where do you want this, Grandma?"

"Put it on your father's bed, sweetheart. And then, if you would, please make sure your brothers do their homework."

"Yes, Ma'am." The two women watched as Scott took the stairs two at a time.

"Well. We'll have peace until dinner. How was the drive out?"

"You were right, of course. I shouldn't have tried it. It wasn't too bad in town, but by the time I was past the church, it was at least a couple of inches on the ground. And I started to lose traction. There was a point when I wasn't sure I'd make it."

"Oh, honey! I'm so sorry!"

"Not a thing to be sorry about. I'm here, I safe, and I'm looking forward to a lovely evening."

"What did you bring in that bag?" Ruth asked with a smile.

Tina returned the smile with a conspiratorial wink. "First and foremost, a nice bottle of Chablis. I also brought a few things that I thought we could use for games. Oh, and I made marshmallows for the staff at school, but who knows, maybe school will be cancelled, and they're no good stale. So I brought them along with a box of graham crackers and chocolate bars."

Ruth's eyes lit up. "Oh, won't that be a treat! I don't believe the boys have ever had homemade marshmallows. Come into the kitchen, and let's crack that bottle."

Tina laughed and followed her friend through the kitchen door.

TB TB TB TB

Later, with dinner done, and the dishes in the washer, the family gathered around the tub in the kitchen. "How do we do this, Grandma?" Alan asked, staring at the apples floating on the water.

"It's apple bobbing. We do it like this!" Gordon replied, using a finger to push down on one of the apples, making it and those around it bob up and down.

Scott and Virgil snickered, but John typically rolled his eyes. "No, dummy, you don't touch it. You try to pick one up without using your hands."

"John," Ruth said warningly, "What did you just call your brother?"

John ducked his head and shrugged his shoulders, saying in a small voice, "Nothing."

"Well, I'm glad for that. This is a party, and parties are supposed to be happy occasions, not a time when children get sent to bed for misbehaving."

Scott stepped in, asking, "So Grandma, is this a game that we need a blindfold for?"

"No, sweetie, it's hard enough as it is."

"Hard? It doesn't look so hard to me."

"And we have our first volunteer!" Tina said merrily. "Step right on up there and show us all how it's done."

Scott looked askance at Tina, then warily stepped up to the tub.

"All right, Scott, kneel down here at the side of the tub, and put your hands behind your back, then see if you can get one of those apples." Ruth said, a hand on her grandson's back, the other on his arm, gently guiding him into position.

Scott knelt by the tub, eyeing the apples. Virgil said encouragingly, "Come on Scott, show us what you've got!"

"Yeah, Scotty, get that old apple!" Gordon and Alan stood by, with sparkling eyes. John was watching intently, no doubt developing his own strategy.

With a slight shrug, Scott put his hands behind his back, and zeroed in on one of the bright red apples. Like a hawk stooping on its prey, he suddenly dropped his head down, trying to snag his apple. The fruit moved under his snapping teeth, and all he got was a face full of water.

"My turn! My turn!" Alan cried. Virgil, Gordon and John were all laughing at the surprised expression on their brother's face. Scott just looked at the apple as if he'd been betrayed.

Trying hard not to laugh, Ruth held a hand up. "No, Sweetie, it's still your brother's turn. He gets three tries. Go ahead Scott, try again."

Frowning ferociously, Scott thought about it for a few moments, then made his move, this time pushing his whole head into the water, apparently trying to trap the apple against the bottom of the tub. When he finally surfaced, gasping, but with no apple, Ruth and Tina couldn't help but join in the laughter.

Ruth handed her grandson a towel, which he promptly used to dry his hair and face. "Are you ready to try again?"

"Yeah, Scotty, you're bound to get one sooner or later!" Virgil said between his chuckles.

"Yeah, later!"

"Lots later!" Gordon and Alan joined in teasing their brother.

"I think I see your strategy, Scott," John said solemnly. "Keep diving until all of the water is on the floor, then you can just pick the apple up."

As all of his brothers burst into a new round of laughter, Scott narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms. "Grandma, can I just wait on my third turn? I want to see Johnny do it."

Hoots and catcalls greeted this, and suddenly, the nine-year-old was the center of attention. Far from intimidated, John smiled smugly, and stepped up to the tub. As the boy stared at the water, Gordon called out, "You show him, Johnny!"

Ruth glanced at the younger boys who were watching their brother with barely restrained excitement. This was one of the things that she truly loved about these boys. They might fight like cats and dogs, but in the end they always were there for each other.

John apparently thought he had it all figured out, because he knelt by the tub, put his hands behind his back, and immediately dropped his head to the water. Ruth could see his plan was to trap an apple against the side of the tub with his chin.

The boy managed to do just that, but then froze. Tina laughed. "So, now what are you going to do? Not as easy as you thought, is it?"

Even with his head down in the tub, Ruth could see John's thin shoulders stiffen with resolve. The boy ducked his head in an attempt to get his teeth into the apple, but as soon as the pressure lessened, the fruit bobbed away, to the groans of the onlookers.

John sat back, frowning as he tried to work it out. Virgil stepped up. "I've got this, John, move."

"Grandma says I get three tries," John said stubbornly, not budging an inch.

Virgil held up his hands and stepped back. "Okay, have it your way, but I've figured it out, and if you let me go, you'll see how to do it."

John just shook his head, staring at the water, convinced he could work it out on his own. After a few moments, he tried again with his chin trapping technique, but for the second time, as soon as he tried to bite the apple, it bobbed away.

Snorting water out his nose, John shook his head. "Grandma, the apples are too big. I can't get my mouth wide enough to bite one."

Gordon started giggling. "Maybe we should bob for grapes."

Alan joined in, "Or blueberries! Or maybe just apple seeds!"

The two youngsters were falling over themselves with their laughter. John didn't get the joke, shooting the boys a dirty look before just leaning over and trying a third time, with no better luck that the first or second times.

"Okay, let me show you how it's done." Virgil swaggered up to the tub. Ruth and Tina shared a glance of amusement. The eleven-year-old took his place at the side of the tub and looked the apples over. Apparently spotting the one he wanted, he lowered his head carefully. Once his mouth was over the shiny wet fruit, he let out a breath, and sucked hard. The apple he'd chosen obligingly stopped bobbing, but when Virgil lifted his head, the weight of the fruit pulled it from his lips and it fell back into the tub.

His brothers all groaned dramatically, and Virgil frowned. "Darn. I thought I had it figured out."

"You and Johnny were both on the right track, Virg. Here, let me take my last try," Scott stepped up.

With a flourish, Virgil stepped back. "Be my guest."

Ruth watched as Scott once more approached the tub, and paused watching the apples as they floated around. He seemed to zero in on a particularly red fruit, but just as he was about to drop his head, John said loudly, "Look out, Scotty, that one has worms."

Scott abruptly pulled his head back, a look of disgust on his face, and all of his brothers started laughing merrily. Ruth pursed her lips as Scott gingerly plucked the offending fruit from the tub and inspected it closely.

"Now, Scott you put that back right this very minute," she scolded. "As if I would serve a blemished apple! As if I would buy a blemished apple!"

Scott ducked his head. "Sorry, Grandma."

"Oh, I think there's another apology to be had here, don't you, John?" Tina arched her eyebrow at the blond.

Having seen the twinkle in both his grandmother and aunt's eyes, John grinned devilishly, but nodded his head, "Yes, I'm sorry Grandma. I must have been mistaken."

Scott and Virgil both speared the youngster with identical hard looks, and Virgil turned to his older brother with a sniff of disdain. "Come on, Scott, I want to see how to do this."

Gordon and Alan were both still giggling, but they nodded their heads and called encouragement. "Yeah, Scotty, do it!"

Scott approached the tub once again, and with one last warning look at the still smirking John, concentrated on the fruit in the tub. Again, he zeroed in on a specific fruit, and again, just as he started to drop his head, John made a comment. "Ew, yuck, what's that swimming in the tub?"

Not one to be fooled a second time, Scott ignored his younger brother, and dropped his head over an apple. Using Virgil's technique, he sucked hard to get control of the fruit, but instead of lifting his head, he pushed the fruit to the edge of the tub, and with an audible crunch, got a hold of it with his teeth, lifting his head in triumph.

Ruth clapped as the entire family cheered. Scott dropped the fruit into his hand and held it high. Grinning, he accepted the cheers of his family, then turned to John and pointed, "The only thing that's going to be swimming in that tub is you, buddy."

John grinned and replied sassily, "You never would have done it, if Virg and I hadn't shown you how to first."

Scott rolled his eyes. "Semi-true."

Virgil stepped up to the tub. "I believe I get two more chances. If I get one each time, then I win, two to one."

"Nyuh-uh. Allie and me get three chances, so we're gonna win!" Gordon was bouncing with excitement.

Little Alan was frowning. "Grandma, those apples are too big for me and Gordon. It's not fair!"

Ruth smiled down at the youngster. "Let's just see how Virgil does, then we'll talk about it."

Appeased for the moment, Alan turned back to watch Virgil along with his brothers. Having seen Scott do it, Virgil made it look easy, biting into two apples in quick succession.

After his brother's second victory, John frowned. "I want another chance. If he can do it, so can I."

Gordon pushed his way in front of his brother. "No, it's my turn, then Allie's, then you can have another turn."

"What's fair is fair, Johnny. Let Gordon and Alan have their turns, then you can try again," Scott said firmly.

Frustrated, John frowned crossing his arms, but wisely didn't say anything. Gordon took his place and mimicking his older brothers, put his hands behind his back.

Tina shook her head, "Wait a minute honey. Boys, I think in fairness to their size, Gordon and Alan should be able to hold onto the sides of the tub when they bob. What do you think?"

Scott and Virgil nodded agreement. John sighed, dramatically, but said, "Okay."

"And," Tina pulled a bag from behind her back, "I think they should bob for these special apples."

As the boys watched, Tina upended her bag into the water. Several apples fell into the tub, each one about half the size of the apples already floating there. Gordon and Alan both cheered, and Virgil picked one up, curious. "Aunt Tina, what kind of apples are these?"

"They're called Macoun apples. I have a cousin in Rhode Island who grows them. He sent me a box that I got just the other day, and I thought they might do for apple bobbing."

"It's just right, Aunt Tina," Gordon called from his place by the tub.

"Well, then, why don't you show the big boys how to do it?" Tina encouraged.

Nodding his head, Gordon made a show of eyeing all of the apples before putting his head down to the water. Unlike his older brothers, the redhead ignored the apples, and just leaned with his head in the water, making 'motorboat' noises.

Scott just shook his head in exasperation and Virgil threw up his hands. John sighed, and settled in to wait it out. Alan giggled.

When the child finally came up to breathe, Ruth asked severely, "Are you quite done?"

Grinning cockily, Gordon shook his head violently, spraying water everywhere. "No, Grandma. I get three tries!"

With that, he plunged his head even deeper into the water, and blew air bubbles out through his nose. Well used to his antics, his brothers all just waited him out.

When he surfaced for a second time, Ruth called out, "Gordon, that's…"

"One more try, Grandma!" The youngster interrupted, then dove again into the water.

As they waited for the boy to run out of air, Alan said with a snicker, "At least it's his last turn!"

Scott started to laugh, and that got everyone else laughing too. When Gordon finally came up for air, they saw that he had palmed one of the apples and had it in his teeth, and that caused even more laughter.

Grinning, Gordon took a bite of his apple, then did a double take, looking at it. "Hey, Aunt Tina, this apple's pretty good."

"Isn't it, though? My cousin says he only gets a good harvest every few years, but they are worth it. Here, Ruthie, try one." Tina reached into the tub, and picked an apple for her friend. Ruth set the apple aside, and pulled Gordon to her.

As Ruth vigorously toweled off Gordon's hair, Scott and Virgil each reached for one of the small apples. When John moved to join them, Alan complained, "Hey, you're going to take them all! I need some to bob for!"

Scott and Virgil stopped reaching, and after a dirty look from his oldest brothers, so did John, muttering, "It only takes one."

Alan moved to the side of the tub, and without any preliminaries, dove on one of the smaller apples, sucking on it as he pushed it to the side, then clamping his teeth on it.

He lifted his head, then spat the apple out. "Ow! Owie, owie, ow!"

Ruth was at his side in a flash. "What is it, what happened?"

With tears in his eyes, Alan cried, "It hurt me! Grandma, it hurt me!"

"Open your mouth, honey, let me see…" Ruth held the boy, and with a gentle hand, pried his mouth open. "Ah! It's about time that tooth came out. Oh, there's just a tiny bit of blood, baby. It's nothing to cry about. Settle down, now."

John went over and picked up the apple. "Here it is. Allie, here's your tooth. Now you can put it under your pillow and get some money."

Alan knew about losing teeth and the tooth fairy. He'd lost his lower front teeth earlier in the year. "But Grandma, I didn't get to wiggle it."

"Well, it was ready to come out whether you knew it or not. Now, John, you give it here, and I'll clean it up, so you can put it under your pillow tonight. Do you want to try for another apple?"

With his tongue feeling the newly empty space, Alan looked at the tub as if it was filled with snakes instead of apples. Without saying a word, he shook his head.

Gordon nodded. "Yeah, let Johnny try again. Allie, remember last year when I lost my front tooth? Remember I got enough money from the tooth fairy to buy that truck? Maybe you can buy one like that too."

Alan's eyes widened, and he smiled. "I like that truck. Only, I want a red one."

Crisis over, the boys watched as John used Scott's technique to get an apple. Satisfied, John smiled and declared the game his favorite Halloween game.

"Well, you know what my favorite Halloween game is?" Aunt Tina asked. "It's toasting marshmallows in the fire and making s'mores."

"But we don't have any marshmallows," Alan shook his head mournfully. Marshmallows were his favorite treat, and no matter where Ruth hid them, he always knew when there were any in the house.

"Maybe we do and maybe we don't," Ruth said tartly. "You boys go up and put on your pajamas. Scott, if you'd be so kind as to get the long handled forks from the basement?"

"Okay, Grandma."

Ruth watched as Virgil herded his younger brothers toward the stairs. Alan kept looking back, not sure whether there would be marshmallows or not.

With a smile, Ruth headed for the kitchen counter where Tina's bag of wonders sat. She reached into an overhead cabinet for a serving platter as Tina pulled a box of graham crackers, and several chocolate bars out of the bag. Together, the two women broke the graham crackers in half, then worked to break the chocolate bars into squares.

"Now, let's see those marshmallows," Ruth said, and watched expectantly as Tina reached into the bag and pulled out a large plastic container filled with large marshmallow squares.

"Oh, honey, those look beautiful!" Ruth reached for one as Tina started setting them out on the platter. "Oh, and they taste marvelous! Once the boys taste these, they'll never let me get away with store bought marshmallows again."

"Well, you know, they really aren't that hard to make. I'll email you the recipe when I get home."

"Please do. These are absolutely wonderful. Will they toast like the store bought ones?"

"Oh yes. I've done them over campfires, and even in the oven under a broiler. It really is a wonderful recipe."

"Reach up there and get the small plates, would you? No, the ones on the left, please."

Looking at the platter of treats, Ruth smacked her lips. "This will be a perfect treat."

Ruth picked up the platter, and with Tina holding open the door, they moved into the living room, which with the fire blazing, and the myriad candles flickering, looked both festive and spooky.

Tina eyed the pumpkins lined up on the coffee table, but Ruth shook her head. "Grab one of the TV trays out of the hall closet, would you, dear?"

With a nod, Tina moved to the closet, and pulled out the small folding wooden table. At Ruth's direction, she set it up near the hearth. Spotting the long-handled, two-pronged forks to one side, Tina cocked an eyebrow. "Shall we wait?"

Grinning with mischief, Ruth said, "I think we should just try it out, make sure it works."

With a laugh, Tina reached for two of the forks, and handed one to Ruth, who wasted no time spearing a marshmallow. The two women pulled the overstuffed wing chairs that bracketed the hearth closer, and held out the forks.

Ruth loved cold evenings in front of a fire. The wood smoke mingled with the fragrance of the candlelit pumpkins, giving the air the scent of Halloweens past. The warmth on her face was no less wonderful for the modern heating Jeff had installed years earlier. Both she and Tina sat in comfortable silence, listening to the crackling fire as they waited for that magic moment when the marshmallow would suddenly expand and take on a golden brown hue.

Ruth suppressed a tinge of disappointment when there was a clatter of footsteps as Gordon and Alan, dressed in warm flannel pajamas, hurried into the room. Alan froze as he stared at the platter laden with goodies. "Grandma, I thought there was gonna be marshmallows."

"'Were going', not 'was gonna.' And they're right there on the plate."

"These? These are weird looking. Who ever heard of square marshmallows?" Gordon exclaimed, intrigued by the new shape.

"Your Aunt Tina made these herself. Now, why don't you boys take a fork and a marshmallow, and see whose will toast faster?"

"Okay!" Gordon took one of the marshmallows, and with his Aunt's help, put it on the fork and stuck it over the fire. He looked over at his brother and said, "I'm gonna win!"

Alan still stood staring at the platter, rubbing his hands, a frown on his face. "I wanted real marshmallows, not these things."

"Alan! That was very rude! Now, apologize to your Aunt Tina!"

Looking as if he would start to cry, Alan sniffed, and hung his head. "I'm sorry, Aunt Tina."

Tina pulled her now golden brown marshmallow from the fire and said kindly, "I understand Allie. The first time I saw square marshmallows, I wouldn't even try them, but when I finally did, I found out I liked them just as much as the round ones." Tina slid her marshmallow onto the chocolate between two graham crackers. "I'll tell you what. You taste one of my marshmallows, and if you don't like it, the next time I go to the store, I'll buy you a whole bag of round ones."

Alan hesitated, and John came into the room. Spying the platter, the nine-year-old exclaimed, "Oh, cool! Those are like the ones I had at Justin's house last summer!"

John eagerly reached past Alan and snagged a marshmallow and popped it in his mouth. Nodding, he smiled with bliss. "Mmmm, these are just as good."

"John, they're for toasting. Now, take a fork and get to work," Ruth ordered, a twinkle in her eye.

Grinning broadly, John replied, "Yes, Ma'am."

Seeing his older brothers toasting their marshmallows in the fireplace, Alan picked up one of the marshmallows, and pulled off a tiny piece. With a look of wary distrust he put it in his mouth, and chewed.

Ruth had to laugh at the look of surprise on her youngest grandson's face. After the tiny bite, Alan stuffed the entire white pillow into his mouth.

"Now, baby, don't stuff those marshmallows into your mouth like that. I'm not one to put up with upset stomachs," Ruth warned, her warm smile taking the sting out of the reprimand.

"Grandma, these are good!"

"Well, don't tell me. Tell your Aunt Tina, and thank her properly for sharing them with us."

Alan went over to his Aunt Tina and gave her a big hug and kiss. "Aunt Tina, I'm sorry I was mean before. These marshmallows are really truly good, and I'm really truly glad you brought them."

Tina smiled. "You're very welcome, Alan, but if you think they're good now, wait until you try one toasted."

Alan nodded eagerly, and reached for a toasting fork. Tina winked at the boy as she loaded two marshmallows onto the prongs. Giggling, Alan took his place between Gordon and John.

Soon all three of the children were gorging themselves on s'mores, and when Virgil walked in, Gordon called out to him. "Virgie, you better hurry or there won't be any left!"

As soon as he saw what was going on, Virgil did indeed hurry over to get his share. "Where'd you get the square marshmallows, Aunt Tina?"

"I made them. Where's Scott?"

"Finishing his homework. He said he'd be down in a minute."

"He's gonna be too late, 'cause I'm gonna eat 'em all," Gordon said.

"Well, that's just not going to happen, young man. In fact, what's that, your third? You can have that one, but then that's enough." Ruth laid down the law.

There were groans from the youngest, and Alan stared at the platter of marshmallows. "But Grandma, there will be marshmallows left if we only have three."

"Alan Tracy! You do not have to eat everything in sight. Now, I said three each and I meant three each, and that's the end of it."

All four of the boys sighed, but murmured their acknowledgements. Ruth looked to the hall stairway, thinking of sending one of the boys to get Scott, but the teenager came down the steps three at a time just then.

His eyes widened when he saw the s'mores his brothers were making, and Ruth could tell his mouth was watering, but he affected a nonchalant stroll as he came in. "What have you got there, Grandma?"

"Aunt Tina made us marshmallows!" Alan called out.

"But they probably aren't good for you so you should let us have them all," Gordon said brightly.

Scott cocked his head at his brother. "What kind of a brother would I be if I let you have things that were bad for you? Maybe you better give me that one you just made."

Gordon just grinned, shaking his head. "No, this one is mine."

Scott suddenly froze, his head turned toward the front window. "Did anyone hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"That thump, just now?"

"No. Scotty, you want me to toast your marshmallow for you?" Alan asked hopefully.

Scott didn't answer for a moment, his attention still focused outward. Then the tall teen shook himself and said, "Yeah, Allie, sure. I can catch up with you guys if I have two marshmallows going at once."

John shook his head. "You don't have to worry, Grandma says we can only have three each, and except for Virgil, we're all done. You want me to toast one for you, too?"

Scott started to reply, then paused. This time the sound was clearly heard by all. The loud thumping sound made every head turn.

Scott said warily, "You don't think it could be that guy, do you?"

"Guy? What guy?" Virgil asked, frowning.

Scott started, then looked around, apparently noticing his audience for the first time. "Uh, no one. Nothing. Forget I said anything."

Ruth shared a look with Tina. She wasn't positive, but she had an idea that Scott was starting his story, although how he had arranged for that thump was beyond her. Knowing Scott's intention was for someone to press him for an answer, Ruth spoke up.

"Well, now, I think you'd better just tell us who this guy you mentioned is, Scott."

"Uh, maybe later, Grandma, after the kids are in bed."

"No! Tell us, Scotty! We want to know!" Gordon cried.

Another loud thump sounded, and Scott jumped, causing his brothers to jump in turn. Scott looked worriedly toward the sound, and Virgil snorted. "Maybe I better just go out there and see what that was."

With a look of wide-eyed panic, Scott shook his head. "NO! Don't!" Then, again, as if he realized where he was, he said, more casually, "I mean, it's probably just the wind. You don't want to go out there and get all cold and wet."

Virgil, who had taken a step toward the front door, stared hard at his older brother. "Scott, I think you'd better tell us about this guy you were talking about."

Scott swallowed hard, and looked around for a distraction, finally saying, "Let me just eat these s'mores, and I'll tell you all about it."

The four younger brothers looked at each other, surprised that Scott, whom they all considered fearless, would be acting as if he were actually frightened. Ruth had to admire how her tall grandson was building the suspense, and as a precaution, she called Alan over to sit with her in the big overstuffed chair.

Scott ate his three s'mores in quick succession, proving to Ruth at least that he wasn't really frightened. As the he licked the last crumbs from his fingers, he turned to Tina. "These were really good, Aunt Tina. Thank you for bringing them."

"You're welcome, sweetie. Now, why don't you just tell us about this man?"

"Oh, well, there's not really all that much to tell. It's just a story I heard about what happened up in Nebraska a couple of Halloweens ago."

"What happened, Scott?" John asked, head cocked to one side.

"Well, it was a Halloween just like this, with snow outside, so that the kids couldn't go trick-or-treating."

John shook his head. "It's never snowed on Halloween before."

"Not here, it hasn't. But this was up north, in Nebraska," Scott replied. "Anyway, it was snowing on Halloween, and this family was out in the boonies on a farm, only the mom and dad were stuck in town, and couldn't get home. They called home and talked to the oldest son, and told him to take care of his brothers and they would see him in the morning."

"Did he have four brothers just like me?" Gordon asked, eyes wide.

"Nobody's just like you, Gordy, but yeah, there were five brothers all together. So, anyway, like I was saying, the oldest brother made the kids dinner, and told them to get their pajamas on, then he told them they could play Monopoly before bed, because the electricity had gone out, and they couldn't watch TV.

"So, they were playing Monopoly, and the oldest brother heard a thump coming from outside. He didn't know what it was, and he listened for a moment, but nothing else happened, so he went back to playing with his brothers. Then he heard another thump, and he started to wonder what it was, but it was his turn to roll, and so he went back to playing the game.

"When he heard the thump for a third time, he told his brother to go out and make sure the barn door was shut, because they had cows, and they needed to be sure they didn't get out."

At this point, Scott stared at Virgil, and said, "His brother didn't want to go out at first, because it was cold out, but he finally got up and went, because he knew his brother would pound him if he didn't."

"Like to see him try it," Virgil muttered pugnaciously, causing his brothers to snicker.

Scott smirked, then continued his tale. "So the rest of the brothers went back to playing Monopoly. But all the time they were playing, the thumping didn't stop, and the oldest brother just didn't know what it was. They played for almost a half hour, before the oldest brother got totally annoyed, and told his next brother to go out there and get the other brother and bring him back in."

Now Scott stared straight at John. "Of course, this brother was like, totally arguing, just because he liked to argue, but the oldest brother told him to get going, or he'd tell their dad about the magazine he had stashed under his mattress."

John's eyes widened as he stiffened, leading Ruth to believe that somewhere there was just such a magazine to be found. She pursed her lips to keep from saying anything. From the slightly disconcerted look on Scott's face, she realized he hadn't expected John's reaction any more than she had.

"Uh, so anyway, the next brother went out to find the other brother," Scott said hastily, to distract any comment about any magazines. "The oldest brother went back to playing with the youngest brothers, but the thumping never stopped, and he just didn't know what it was. Another thirty minutes passed, and the two brothers that went outside hadn't come back, and the thumping kept happening, and they just didn't know what it was.

"Finally, the oldest brother told the youngest two to start picking up the game because it was time for bed. The two youngest brothers started whining and complaining saying they shouldn't have to go to bed if their brothers got to stay up."

As Scott looked at Alan, then Gordon, both youngsters nodded, not saying a word. Ruth noticed that Gordon in particular was caught up in his brother's story, and Alan was stiff with tension next to her.

"He told his brothers that he was going out to find their other brothers. The thumping still hadn't stopped, and the oldest brother was just about crazy with not knowing what it was. He told his little brothers that if he didn't come back, they were to stay in the house, no matter what happened.

"Now, up to this point, the kids hadn't really paid much attention to the thumping, but when their brother told them he might not come back, they both got upset, and when the next thump came, they begged their brother not to go out. Truth of the matter was, the oldest brother didn't want to go, but he had promised his dad, he'd take care of his brothers, and he didn't really have a choice.

"So, the oldest brother went out the door, and the two youngest brothers decided to go hide in the closet. But even in the closet, they could hear that thumping, and they just didn't know what it was."

Scott sat back for a moment, pausing. When he continued, he asked, "You know how sometimes at school, when you're waiting for the bell to ring, it seems like time slows down, and three o'clock is never going to come?"

His brothers nodded, and even Virgil was wrapped up in what Scott was saying. "Well, for those two little kids in the closet, it was like time had stopped. They sat there in the dark, hugging each other, and each time a thump would come, they jumped." As he said it, Scott jumped a bit, and all of the brothers, and Ruth and Tina too, jumped right along with him.

"It probably wasn't much more than a half hour, but to the two kids it seemed like forever, and finally, the older one couldn't stand it, and had to go out and peek and see if his brothers had come back. The littlest one begged him not to go, but this brother had about as much patience as a whistling teakettle."

Scott looked right at Gordon, who shrank down, not wanting to be the next brother. Scott continued, "So out he went, even though the thumping had not stopped, and he just didn't know what it was."

Ruth felt Alan shiver next to her, and considered whether or not to allow Scott to continue. Seeing the rapt expressions on the other boys' faces, she gripped Alan's hand and held her peace.

"The littlest brother stayed in that closet for most of the night, crying, listening to those thumps, praying for them to stop, wanting his brothers to come back. But his brothers didn't come back. The thumping never stopped, and he just didn't know what it was. Finally, when it was almost morning, he thought he heard something like a car pull up. He thought he was saved, that his mom and dad had finally come home, so he came out of the closet, and ran to the front door and opened it."

"NO!" Alan cried out in horror. His brothers all jumped at the sudden outburst, breathing hard, their eyes wide.

Scott just sat, not saying a word. From the outside, there was another thump, and Alan hid his face in Ruth's chest. Virgil, John and Gordon were all staring out the front window, stiff as boards.

Scott waited, and finally it was John who asked in a small voice, "So, what happened?"

"Well, the next morning, the snow let up, so their mom and dad came home. When they got there, they found all five of the brothers lying bloody in the snow. Only the youngest was still alive, and he was dying. The dad picked him up and asked him what had happened, and just before he died, the littlest brother said, "We… just… didn't… know.""

Scott ended his story in a whisper. It took a few moments, but first Virgil, then John sat up straighter, blinking. "It was just a story?" John asked.

Scott smiled, not saying a word. Ruth felt Alan perk up at about the same time as Gordon, who asked, "It didn't really happen? Those brothers didn't really get killed?"

Alan said wonderingly, "It was a ghost. That was a ghost story, wasn't it, Scotty?"

Scott frowned, "Well, actually, I was going more for an escaped lunatic vibe, but, yeah, it was just a story."

Another thump sounded from outside. John frowned, "But what about that? How did you make those thumps happen?"

Scott stood up. "Come on, I'll show you."

With Scott leading the way, all five brothers went trooping up the stairs. Ruth and Tina watched them go, and then Tina leaned back in her chair. "Well, I must say, Scott certainly knows how to tell a tale, doesn't he?"

Ruth chuckled, "My, but he does, doesn't he? And I'm quite certain he made it all up this afternoon."

"And what do you suppose that thumping actually was?"

"You know, I haven't got a clue." Ruth picked up a final square of chocolate, popping it in her mouth. Checking her watch, she said, "Well, I suppose I should send the boys to bed. Tomorrow is a school day."

"I'm not so sure, Ruthie. I wouldn't be surprised if they cancelled school. Those last few thumps were getting lost in the howl of the wind."

"Well, Murphy's Law being what it is, if I let them stay up, school won't be cancelled, and believe me, you do not want to be here when those boys are cranky."

Tina chuckled. "Just as well. Once they're in bed we'll be able to polish off the rest of that wine."

Ruth affected a sniff. "That never occurred to me."

Tina laughed, then looked to the stairway as the three youngest boys came down the stairs. John had a look of admiring satisfaction on his face. "Grandma, you know what it was? Scotty got the pitching machine out of the attic, and set it up outside of his window. It was just baseballs hitting the barn."

"It was a good trick. It made that story all scary and stuff, but I wasn't scared," declared Gordon.

John snorted his disbelief, as Alan nodded. "I was at first, but then when Scotty said it was just a story, I wasn't scared anymore. It was a good story."

"Yeah." Both John and Gordon agreed.

Alan came to stand by his grandmother's chair, staring at the fire. "Grandma, do you think we could have some popcorn? I like it when you make popcorn in the fireplace."

"Yeah, that's a good idea!" Gordon chimed in.

"Maybe some other night. It's way past your bedtime, and there's school in the morning, so I want you all to scoot up to bed. I'll be up in a bit to tuck you in."

Amid his brother's groans, Alan begged, "Just a little while longer? Please, Grandma?"

"Not even a minute. Now, say goodnight to your Aunt Tina and march up those stairs."

Dejected, the boys all went over and kissed their aunt, thanking her for coming and bringing the marshmallows, and saying goodnight. As they headed for the stairs, Gordon stopped, and wide-eyed, said, "Grandma, I have to blow out the candle in Guppywallace!"

Knowing it was a delaying tactic, Ruth nevertheless nodded, saying, "All right, but be quick about it."

Gordon ran to the coffee table with Alan right behind. John paused, trying to decide if he was too old to worry about blowing out a candle, but the temptation was too great, and he moved to the table, lifting the lid on his pumpkin and blowing out the candle within.

In the meantime, Gordon and Alan made short work of the candles in their own pumpkins, and hurried to blow out the ones in Scott and Virgil's pumpkins too. Having done that, they started eyeing the candles spread throughout the room.

Ruth was having none of that, saying, "Boys, don't worry about the other candles. Now, get up to bed."

Unable to come up with any other excuses, the three boys went up the stairs as slowly as they could, Ruth and Tina watching. When they disappeared from view, Ruth said brightly, "Oh, look, it's happy hour!"

Tina chuckled, and both women stood, Ruth picking up the decimated platter and Tina folding up the TV tray. Ruth took the tray out to the kitchen, and eyed it before deciding she could clean up later. Pulling a couple of stemmed glasses from a cabinet, she took the bottle of wine from the counter and returned to the living room.

Handing a glass to her friend, she poured a liberal amount for them each. The two friends sat in front of the ebbing fire, and reached out to clink their glasses together before sitting back and relaxing.

"Well, now, Ruthie, I have to say, this is about as nice a Halloween as I've had in years."

Ruth smiled, listening for any sounds of they boys over the howl of the wind, comfortable with the warm fire, and her good friend. "You know, you're right. This was a good Halloween."

The two friends lifted their glasses in a silent toast and smiled.

The End.


End file.
